Always watching over you
by Lian Usui
Summary: Set after the A.E Arc. After a walk through Domino City, Kaiba visits the park and meets a woman there who he had previously met 3000 years ago. Birthday fic, pairing is KaibaxKisara.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi...it's not fair...

This story is set after the A.E. Arc, I wrote it since it was Kaiba's birthday again

Kaiba Seto walked through the streets of Domino City; a place he hadn't visited in a long time, the winter months had begun and snow settled on the paths. Surprisingly Kaiba didn't feel cold at all, in fact he felt a sensation of warmth from within. He stoped as he came to the entrance of a park, for some reason he felt he had to go in. He soon came by a place where everything in the scenery had turned white due to the snow, the moonlight cast shadows from the trees but also lit up the pathway which lead to a pond frozen over in layers of ice, not to far from where he was stood.

He continued walking through the park, until he saw the figure of a young woman stood over a bridge the crossed form one side of the pond to the other. She reached out her a pale hand over the side of the bridge allowing the snow to drift into her grasp. As Seto got closer he could see what she looked like more and more, each detail of her beauty was exposed to him. Long silvery-blue hair flowed with the light breeze, her dark blue eyes full of life and emotion, she wore a long white dress making her seem like an angel. Seto approched the bridge and gave out a slight gasp as he recognised her, Kisara. She turned around to face Seto, smiling sadly she stepped forwards until she stood before him.

"Hi..." she spoke softly, a few tears fells from hes eyes, the reason unknown to Seto.

"You...you're the one... from all those visions, aren't you? Are you real, or are you just another illusion?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I..." Kisara stopped, how could she answer that truthfully? not wanting to lie to Seto she answered the only way she could. "I'm as real as I ever could be" she stretched out her hand and carressed the side of Seto's face, shocked when he didn't pull away but leaned closer. Slowly she wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered into his ear. "How important are the blue-eyes white dragons to you?"

"They're my pride and my soul," He said confidently, assured by his answer she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Then believe in me and i'll help you through everything, i promise..." Seto placed his hand on his face where she had kissed him, he blushed slightly and turned away but not before giving her a quiet 'yes' which she managed to hear. They stood there silently for around five to ten minutes before she spoke again.

"It's time for me to let go now..." more tears fell, she wanted to stay but knew she couldn't, at least not in a physical form. Seto glanced back at her, giving her his full attention now. "Just remember...I'll alway watch over you, and protect you Seto..." Seto came back to her, holding her securely and bringing her closer into his arms. He knew now that _this_ was the last time they would meet in his present life. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and kindness once more but it would last an eternity. She placed a necklace in the palm of his hand and kissed his lips softly, the last words she spoke were 'I'll always be in your heart, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Sayonara'

When Seto opened his eyes again he was lying on a bench on the other side of the pond where he had previously been, he sat up and placed a hand against his head thinking about the previous events

'Was this just another dream?'

He stood up and saw something shining on the ground, Seto lifted it up and saw that it was the same necklace that had been given to him before. A small crystal pendant was on the chain, made from her tear which was shed so long ago.

'I guess it was real, for once i felt alive inside' he smiled as exited the park, somethinng he didn't do often. He returned home to his little brother, who as always, waited for him to return with open arms.

Seto's life got better from that day on, his company became unmatched by any others and is still the best, even now. His dueling skills had improved to a much greater level, and he always remembered the one who had saved him, by saving his heart and soul.

Owari

It's only a short fic but what do you guys think?


End file.
